the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Caste System
The Gem Homeworld maintains a strict caste system in which each Gem has a specific, predetermined role and position in the social pyramid, each Gem type having their own purposes and privileges. Because the functionality of the Gem empire relies so heavily on each Gem adhering to their purpose, any Gem that deviates from their intended purpose, whether intentionally or not, is severely punished for it. Due to its isolation for over five thousand years, the residents of Mars have mixed views regarding the Homeworld caste system. In general, the Watchers and Martian Loyalists continue to enforce it, Pink Zirconia's and Chameleon Diamond's courts have spurned it completely (as have independents), while the Progressives are in between. This list is organized by the status and importance of the Gem types on Homeworld, in descending order (that is, higher-ranking Gems are listed first). A number of canon Gems are omitted from the "known" lists to prevent bloating. Elite Gems The elites are rare and highly valuable Gems that are given control over other Gems or even entire fleets. The generally accepted honorifics for elites are "your clarity" or "your luster" depending on the type. Gems that belong to an elite are expected to refer to the elite as "my (Gem type)". Diamonds Diamonds are the matriarchs of Gem Homeworld, forming a group called the Great Diamond Authority. All other Gems looking up to them as their leaders. They are responsible for not only the creation of colonies but the creation of other Gems--they alone create a vital ingredient in the process. Fittingly, they are known for their sheer size and incredible abilities compared to other Gems. Disrespecting a Diamond is a very serious offense, potentially punishable by death. The proper honorific for a Diamond (aside from addressing them by full name) is "my Diamond." Because of their status and the sheer amount of resources needed, the method through which to create a Diamond is a closely-guarded secret of the Authority. So far, the only known non-Diamond to successfully create a Diamond is Chrysolite, and even that was through modifying an existing Gem. Known Diamonds * White Diamond: The leader of the Great Diamond Authority--and, by extension, the highest-ranking Gem to exist. White Diamond determines and enforces the laws all Gems must follow. Even the other Diamonds are obligated to obey her and adhere to her standards. She has the ability to control other Gems, turning them into her puppets. * Yellow Diamond: The commander-in-chief of Homeworld's military. She is lower-ranking than White Diamond, but was of a higher rank than Pink Diamond. As a military-oriented Gem, her abilities are very combat-based, and she is able to interrupt a Gem's form with ease (either with brute strength or a form of electric beam) * Blue Diamond: The overseer of Homeworld's diplomacy. Her status on Homeworld is equal to Yellow Diamond's. Her most famous ability is that to manipulate the emotions of others, forcing them to feel whatever she's feeling. * Pink Diamond: By far the smallest and lowest ranking member of the Diamond Authority. She was the head of Homeworld entertainment prior to her "shattering," with Earth being her first and only colony. Her abilities revolved around the manipulation of life, through methods such as healing and phytokinesis. ** Steven Universe: The half-human son of Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz, he is considered to be a Diamond himself and would eventually be credited for bringing about Era 3. * [[Chameleon Diamond|'Chameleon Diamond']]:''' A Diamond created by Chrysolite from an unknown pre-existing Gem. Despite technically being a Diamond, she is not considered a member of the Diamond Authority--partly because of her synthetic nature, and partly because the Diamond Authority isn't even aware of her existence. Beryls Beryls are elite Gems whose purpose depends on the specific type. '''Emeralds Emeralds are commander Gems similar to Hessonites, known for being in charge of large fleets. Morganites Morganites are aristocrats known to be in charge of other Gems, though their exact purpose still isn't known. Aquamarines Aquamarines are elite scouts that are responsible for seeking out potential colonies and reporting them to their respective Diamonds. Consequently, they are known for their keen memory and small, agile bodies. Garnets Garnets are elite Gems put in charge of large groups of Gems and even entire fleets. Their exact purpose depends on their specific type. Hessonites Hessonites are elite commanders put in charge of entire armies. Known Hessonites * Hessonite (Mars AU): The former leader of the Progressives. Similarly to the canon Hessonite, she fought for Homeworld during the Rebellion, though with ordinary Quartz soldiers. She eventually got stranded on Mars against her will, but continued to lead her otherwise disillusioned soldiers through the Progressives. Melanites Melanites are chief enforcers, responsible for monitoring Gem activity on a large scale and making sure dissidents are dealt with. Known Melanites * Melanite: A Melanite responsible for enforcing the law on Earth in its early days of colonization. She lost all her enforcers to defection and was soon forced to work alongside Hessonite instead of her intended purpose. Pyropes Pyropes are architects, designing every detail of every building constructed for the Gem empire, all the way down to the interior design. Demantoids Demantoids are the heads of Gem technology, managing large groups of Tourmalines and Peridots. Goldstones Goldstones are aristocratic diplomats and strategists, the exact details of their work mainly dependant on their color. Known Goldstones * [[Blue Goldstone|'Blue Goldstone']]:''' A Blue Goldstone that was put in charge of Blue Diamond's outpost on Mars. She got stranded on Mars due to the Rebellion and became the leader of the Martian Loyalists. Howlites Howlites are an elite Gem whose purpose is to rehabilitate otherwise functional Gems that defect from their purpose--namely, higher-ranking Gems that aren't so easy to replace. '''Known Howlites * Howlite: A loyal servant of White Diamond since the early days of the Diamond Authority, Howlite got stranded on Mars during the Rebellion and became the leader of the Watchers. Turquoises Turquoises are scholars responsible for recording Homeworld's history. Because they have perfect memory and an inability to lie, they are forbidden from talking with most other types of Gems, especially when their accounts conflict with the official story. Known Turquoises * Mojave Turquoise: A Turquoise that defied Homeworld and joined the Crystal Gems, eventually being willingly modified to repair a severe crack in her gemstone. Sapphires Sapphires are a rare aristocratic Gem prized for their ability to predict the future with great accuracy, using an ability unique to Sapphires dubbed "future vision." Known Sapphires * [[Yellow Sapphire|'Yellow Sapphire']]:' A strategist formerly working for Hessonite who used her future vision to determine an ideal course of action. She was brought to Mars against her will during the Rebellion, and is now considered a member of the Progressives. * [[Purple Star Sapphire|'Purple Star Sapphire]]:''' A Sapphire that was part of Pink Zirconia's entourage. She is considered part of Pink Zirconia's Court. Greater Cubic Zirconias Only four Greater Cubic Zirconias were ever made due to their initial purpose. Cubic Zirconias once had a much higher rank on Homeworld, second only to the Diamonds. During Era 1, these elite Gems would advise their respective Diamonds and even serve as their representatives when the Diamonds couldn't be somewhere. However, the "shattering" of Pink Diamond caused the expansion of the Gem empire to slow down to a crawl, eliminating the Zirconias' original purpose. Now the "Greater Zirconias" are strictly in charge of Homeworld's spy ring. '''Known Greater Zirconias * [[Pink Zirconia|'Pink Zirconia']]:''' The inspiration for the Zirconia spy ring and effectively the reason Zirconias still exist to this day. She "snapped" shortly before Pink Diamond's "shattering," and randomly fled to Mars where she has stayed since. Pezzottaites A "cousin" of the elite beryls, Pezzottaites are rare and highly valuable scouts, valued especially for their inability to be influenced by illusions or affected by most other Gem abilities. In the Gem empire, they guide soldiers or entire armies through unfamiliar locations. '''Known Pezzottaites * Pezzottaite: Formerly belonging to Pink Zirconia, she now works with Chrome Tourmaline for the Progressives. Jades While their purpose is unknown, Jades are a high-ranking Gem on Homeworld. Scapolites Scapolites are researchers that specialize in Kindergarten creation and development. In recent years, Scapolites have not only designed the infamous Cluster, but also worked on plans to make all Kindergartens more efficient despite the resource deficit. Known Scapolites * Scapolite: A Scapolite that was assigned Chrysolite after the Rebellion; she turned a blind eye to her experiments until the Peridot attempted to pseudomorph herself. Currently she lives on Mars. Soldiers, Guards, and Enforcers Due to the often militant nature of the Gem empire, a large number of Gems are tasked with filling the armies and enforcing the strict laws of Homeworld. Topazes Topazes are elite guards meant for vital areas (such as the Diamond extraction chambers) and occasionally sent on special missions that require their strength and intellect. Obsidians Obsidians are elite enforcers that use their telepathy and raw strength to sniff out and subdue criminals. They are also responsible for interrogations and punishment, being big and strong enough to crush a Gemstone in one hand. During the Rebellion, while Gems of all types rebelled, Obsidians had a notoriously high defection rate, due in no small part to their ability to read minds. Known Obsidians * Basalt: An extremely defective Obsidian intended for Pink Diamond. She was stranded on Earth after the Rebellion as a cave rock. * Fireworks Obsidian: An Obsidian that was part of Pink Zirconia's entourage, and one of the few Obsidians sent to Earth that remained loyal to Homeworld. She was stranded on Mars after the Rebellion and is considered a member of Pink Zirconia's court. Quartzes One of the most diverse Gem types, quartzes are relatively common soldiers. Their exact purpose depends on the type of quartz. Agates Agates are quartizine commanders, put in charge of ordering around other quartz soldiers and leading them into battle. They also work in areas where the strength of a Quartz is necessary but a high-quality Agate is preferred over a common Quartz, such as a Diamond's entourage or a vital resource mine. Known Agates * Crazy Lace Agate (Facet-7N Cabochon-15): A slightly defective Agate made for Yellow Diamond and eventually transferred to Pink Diamond. She was stranded on Earth after the Rebellion as a cave rock. Chalcedonies A defensive variety of high-ranking quartz that, similar to Agates, specialize in leading other Quartz soldiers into battle, though without the commanding edge. While not as highly valued as Agates, they are still a valuable type of Quartz. Known Chalcedonies * Tiger's Eye: A Chalcedony that was under Hessonite's command. She has taken Hessonite's place as the leader of the Progressives in her absence. Jaspers Jaspers tend to be slightly taller and stronger than other varieties of Quartz, including some Agates. They are the bruisers of the Gem army, meant to take--and give--a serious beating. As such, they are less valuable than Agates or Chalcedonies, but still prized over other varieties of Quartz. Citrines Citrines are an elite Quartz soldier used by Yellow Diamond and her elites. They are presumably stronger than most other Quartz varieties, but they are just too common to compare in rank to Agates. Amethysts Amethysts are a Quartz soldier that is relatively common, especially in the courts of Blue Diamond and (formerly) Pink Diamond. As such, they aren't typically meant for the battlefield, instead serving as guards and workers. Lesser Cubic Zirconias Lesser Zirconias are spies, using their enhanced shapeshifting to blend into groups of more common Gems and watch for dissidence. Known Lesser Zirconias * Cubic Zirconia (Facet-7X4H Cut-3EJ): A Lesser Zirconia assigned to search Earth for viable Gem emigrants. While originally made for White Diamond, she almost exclusively spies on Yellow Diamond's subjects. Nephrites A "cousin" of the elite Jades, Nephrites pilot the drop ships used to colonize planets. While their abilities are unknown, corrupted Nephrites can spit a highly corrosive acid. Rubies A distant "cousin" of the elite Sapphires, Rubies are common grunt-level soldiers known for their obedience and little else. They tend to be slow-witted and weak on their own, making Ruby fusions a common sight on the battlefield. Known Rubies * Ruby Fusion: A fusion of four separate Rubies. She is currently a rogue Gem on Mars. * Ruby Quartz: A Ruby that was pseudomorphed into a Rose Quartz. She currently is a member of Chameleon Diamond's Court. * Garden Rubies: An unknown number of Rubies were made for service in Pink Diamond's outpost on Mars, where they reside to this day. Pink Zirconia has been known to encourage Purple Star Sapphire to socialize with them in the hopes she'll eventually find a fusion partner in one. Workers Workers are lower-ranking Gems that generally lack individual power and don't normally partake in combat but still have important jobs on Homeworld. This includes building, maintenance, and civil service. Graphites Graphites are a middle-class Gem, similar to Lazulis and Zircons. Not including the Diamonds themselves, Graphites are the only Gems allowed to communicate with Turquoises. This is because they, similar to Turquoises, are responsible for recording Homeworld's history. However, rather than simply record the true story like Turquoises, Graphites are to rewrite history as needed, omitting events that paint the Diamonds in a bad light (such as the Rebellion). All their work gets proofread by the Diamonds themselves, meaning that failure to properly rewrite events can be punishable by shattering. They also are sent to different Gem-controlled planets to determine if suspicious reports are actually accurate. Because they are the closest existing "relatives" to Diamonds, Chrysolite studied these Gems during her experiments. Lapis Lazulis Lapis Lazulis are terraformers that use their hydrokinesis to help build colonies--namely, by carving ravines for use as Kindergartens or moving entire bodies of water to more convenient locations. They are high-ranking enough to appear in Blue Diamond's court, but not quite enough to be considered elites. Known Lapis Lazulis * Lapis Lazuli (calf gem): A Lazuli assigned to Earth's colonization. She joined the Crystal Gems and later abandoned them for unknown reasons, fleeing to Mars. Zircons Zircons function as lawyers on Homeworld, defending or prosecuting criminals at trials. They have no control over which trials they take part in, or which stance they are to take, instead being assigned by their superiors. It is implied that if a Zircon does too poor a job during a trial (regardless of the final verdict), they could get shattered over their apparent incompetence. Tourmalines Tourmalines are a variety of technician that specialize in Gem technology. To this day on Homeworld, Gem tech is built and maintained by Tourmalines. Generally, smaller types of Tourmaline are more intelligent (and therefore, more valuable) while larger Tourmalines are often used as secondary guards. Known Tourmalines * Chrome Tourmaline: A Tourmaline made for White Diamond that got stranded on Mars. She currently works for the Progressives, making Gem-powered contraptions for them to use. Peridots Peridots are technicians that manage Kindergartens. Their abilities are very utilitarian, such as walking up walls without equipment (i.e. to check on incubating Gems) and manipulating metal objects. Known Peridots * Chrysolite: A Peridot that secretly went rogue after witnessing the Rebellion firsthand. She experimented with gemetic modifications before accidentally breaking herself in a self-experiment. * Dot: A defective Era 1 Peridot that was a test subject for early limb enhancers. She fled to Mars in a panic as soon as the Rebellion started and has stayed there since. * Peridscha: An Era 2 Peridot that befriended and was later pseudomorphed by Chrysolite. She currently lives on Mars. Magnetites Magnetites are communications operators, managing most of Homeworld's communications lines (the main exception being the Diamond Line). Known Magnetites * Magnetite: A former Martian Loyalist that became a member of Chameleon Diamond's Court. Rutiles Rutiles are low-level entertainers that travel from planet to planet to improve morale. Because they tend to travel alone or in pairs, they also have basic piloting and maintenance skills. Bismuths Bismuths are builders intended to construct temples, spires, and arenas for the elite. Consequently, they are durable and have the ability to manipulate their physical forms without shapeshifting to suit the task at hand. Tourmalinated Quartzes A hybrid between Tourmalines and Quartzes, Tourmalinated Quartzes are construction Gems that work alongside Bismuths. They can create a strong and durable silk that is used to reinforce buildings and, occasionally, defending themselves and other from threats. They are considered ugly, having multiple pairs of limbs or eyes. Known Tourmalinated Quartzes * Tourmalinated Quartz: A Tourmalinated Quartz that works for Howlite. Servants Possibly the lowest castes are the Gems whose sole purpose is to cater to the every whim of their superiors. Pearls Pearls are a higher-ranking servant coveted by the elite. While they tend to vary, an ideal Pearl is relatively tall and slender with a beautiful singing voice, submissive demeanor, and uncanny resemblance to the Gem that owns them. While generally an elite commodity Pearls can be given to any non-servant Gem for acts of heroism. Known Pearls * [[Lavender Pearl|'Lavender Pearl']]:' Pink Zirconia's Pearl. She's treated more as an equal than a servant. * [[Peacock Pearl|'Peacock Pearl]]:' A Pearl originally given to Chrysolite for her services to Homeworld during the Rebellion. He is now considered Chameleon Diamond's Pearl despite not truly being owned by anyone. * [[Yellow Sapphire's Pearl|'Yellow Sapphire's Pearl]]:''' A Pearl belonging to Yellow Sapphire. She has formed a strong companionship with her owner, and occasionally fuses with her in secret. Corals A close "relative" of the Pearl, Corals are small servants that are generally not owned by anyone in particular and instead perform basic maintenance work (namely, cleaning). They are seen as ugly, but have the ability to turn invisible so that they can go about their jobs without "ruining" the appearance of the buildings they're maintaining. '''Known Corals * Coral: A Coral that works in the Fortress. She is often seen around Melanite. Stones Stones are servants created by the Diamonds for private use. Their status is so low on Homeworld that they are often considered objects. Comby A Stone so far considered unique, that is used as a comb by Blue Diamond due to her shape (hence, her name). She also provides basic entertainment, singing to her Diamond while being used. Pebbles Tiny Stones created (and once owned) by Pink Diamond. They have basic building and sewing skills which they use to carry out the desires of other Gems. Obsolete or Unfit Gems The Homeworld caste system just doesn't have room for every Gem. There are a number of Gem types that can't fit--or maybe never even have fit--into the system. As a result, these Gems are considered universally defective. Nacres Nacres were a pearlesque Gem that came in bonded pairs. They served as living walkie-talkies, allowing high-ranking Gems to have a tamper-proof method of communication with their allies. Due to advances in Gem technology, Nacres are considered obsolete, and by the beginning of Era 2, nearly all Nacres still under Homeworld's control were bubbled or ground down to be recycled. Known Nacres * The Nacre Sisters: Two Nacres that fled to Mars as a result of the Rebellion. They've since been separated; one resides with other independent Gems, and the other serves as Howlite's servant. Rose Quartzes Rose Quartzes were a defensive variety of Quartz soldier made for Pink Diamond, likely to make her alter ego seem less conspicuous. When the Rebellion started, Rose Quartzes were suddenly considered inherently defective, and only the confirmed loyalists were allowed to remain active; after Pink Diamond's "shattering," Homeworld captured and bubbled every Rose Quartz they could regardless of loyalty, storing them all in Pink Diamond's Zoo. The bubbled Rose Quartzes are currently under the protection of Blue Diamond. Known Rose Quartzes * "Pink" Quartz: A Rose Quartz kept active due to a combination of her fierce loyalty to Pink Diamond and pure luck. She was a member of Pink Zirconia's entourage and later became a member of her court. Iron Roses A type of Gem made solely by Chameleon Diamond in the Experimental Kindergarten, Iron Roses are a jack-of-all-trades Gem type specifically designed to take full advantage of Mars' limited resources. They are unknown to Homeworld, but would be considered unfit due to their inability to fill up a specific role and drastically varying appearances. Known Iron Roses * Iron Rose (shoulder gem): One of the earliest Iron Roses to emerge; they appeared in the background in The Forgotten Planet. Defective Gems Gems that were made incorrectly are considered defective. A defective Gem may look exactly like a perfectly functional Gem; however, they're often smaller, skinnier, or even mutated in appearance. Defective Gems are almost exclusively weaker than their counterparts and sometimes can't even carry out their purposes; for example, there's at least one defective Sapphire whose "predictions" are always on events that just happened, rather than what will happen. This doesn't mean defective Gems are completely excluded from the Homeworld hierarchy. Pink Diamond refused to shatter any defective Gems under her control, and many of these defectives eventually got "adopted" by Blue Diamond for sentimental reasons. Meanwhile, Dot was kept as a test subject in preparation for a potential shortage of resources, while the conservative Martian Loyalists have allowed her to remain active due to her experience and diligence. Cross-Gem Fusions While fusions between Gems of the same type (especially soldiers) is accepted and even condoned, the fusion between Gems of different types is frowned upon, as it creates a Gem that doesn't quite fit into the caste system anymore. In addition, the resulting fusions are often considered hideous and disgusting, having multiple pairs of limbs or eyes. Modified Gems Main Article: Gemetic Modifications Gems that have had their gemstone irreversibly altered in some way. Sometimes, this is during the process of incubation (as was the case with Tiger Iron), though it is more often after the Gem emerges. These Gems are considered mutants and even monsters. Corrupted Gems Having mainly animal minds, corrupted Gems have no place in Homeworld's hierarchy. Because of the method of their creation, they don't exist outside of Earth.Category:References Category:Characters by Gem Type